Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image photographing apparatus configured to convert light to an electric signal and store the converted electric signal.
A digital image photographing apparatus is an apparatus configured to photograph and record the image of a subject by using an image sensor such as a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) that converts light that passes through a lens into electrical signals.
In particular, an image photographing apparatus having a detachable lens is referred to as an apparatus having a lens detachable from a body, which is configured to convert an image created from light that passes through the lens in an electrical form and create a file of the image.
Image photographing apparatuses having a detachable lens are becoming more popular and this market is growing. Recently, efforts are underway to reduce the size of the body of the image photographing apparatus having a detachable lens, and providing such an apparatus which is lightweight.
An image photographing apparatus is typically assembled in a manner that a shutter assembly and a sensor plate are sequentially mounted at a rear of a main frame. The sensor plate disposed at the back of the shutter assembly is mounted along with the shutter assembly at a plate mounting portion, which extends from the main frame.
The plate mounting portion is disposed at an outer perimeter of the shutter assembly, and as the size of the shutter assembly increases, the gap between the shutter assembly and the plate mounting portion also increases, and the size of the sensor plate, as a result, needs to be increased as well.